MoCoy Song Meme Part Deux
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: A series of small MoCoy love stories set to music. Warning:Boy love aka yaoi! And comments are love!


Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<p>

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Pairing: MoCoy

Once Was A Pirate-Spring Awakening

MacCoy looked out into the meadow of flowers, his sanctuary ever since his mother died. Sunflowers billowed in the wind, bright with shades of yellow and orange, painting the land with a crown of gold. MacCoy picked at a stem, he fiddled with it as he waited for the effects of the poison to settle.

Mo had left into the deep blue sea, and left MacCoy behind, promising to return soon. Unfortunately, during his expedition, Mo was killed, and his body was never found.

MacCoy sang of a pirate, and waited for his love to take him into the sky.

2. LadyBoy- RuPaul

Mo had grown up with three older sisters, making him not only the youngest but also the victim to tea parties and dress-up. They had never failed to make him 'pretty' smearing makeup and glitter onto Mo's skin, using copious amounts of hairspray to keep his hair somewhat controlled and manageable.

Mo hated it.

MacCoy occasionally teased him about it and called him a 'ladyboy' and Mo could just smile at him.

3. Poker Face- Gumi

MacCoy had to keep his cool. He was playing another game with many unknown men, trying to put up a farce of stupidity in order to pull his plan.

Everyone was a cheater here, including him.

MacCoy smiled at his partner in crime, whose face was hidden by his hood. Everyone constantly thought Mo was good at this, he always had the cards he needed, and never failed to win. What everyone didn't know was that MacCoy was behind him pulling strings and giving him cards when he really needed them. MacCoy was the one really winning

This was the perfect crime.

They could finally run away together after gaining their million dollar prize.

Life was good.

4. Amber-311

Mo always loved MacCoy's presence. He was just so beautiful, his movements and his attitude were truly beautiful. His gentle hands and that bright smile that never failed to make his heart flutter. MacCoy could do so much to him, make him so mad yet with a simple smile all his anger would melt away.

They had been together forever it seems like and Mo loved the blonde boy. Hazel eyes watched his b-boy jump around and look for some unknown item. Mo could already feel the smile blooming on his face.

He needed to tell him about his love.

"Hey I gotta tell you somethin..."

5. Find Your Love – Drake

MacCoy wanted to get Mo away from that gang. Mo was too good for them. He didn't need a gang to feel loved, he had his family and his friends, and he had MacCoy. MacCoy tried talkin to Mo again but Dean was there, pulling Mo away before MacCoy could even have a word with him. It hurt that he couldn't even talk to his best bud anymore.

"Mo, why are you doin this to me man? I thought we were best buds?" Mo could only wait.

MacCoy began to cry over the phone, it was tearing him apart. He couldn't stand the thought of Mo getting hurt, and Mo getting killed was not an option. MacCoy hated feeling so weak and powerless, he loved Mo and he wanted him here with him, not out in the cold night dying.

"I'd give everythin to you! Please just come home..."

"MacCoy? I'm sorry man I can't, I gotta do this yo. I thought you would understand."

MacCoy wanted to scream at Mo, call him an idiot for joining that stupid gang.

"I don't want her to get hurt, this way I can protect her. Maybe she'll even love me..."

MacCoy knew he had lost. He could feel all his anger and strength leave him, while sadness bubbled up in his chest. Mo had stabbed a knife through him with that comment, and MacCoy could only hold his chest as he sighed. He had to say it. He couldn't just stand back and let Mo kill himself without knowing how much he cared.

"Mo, I love you."

The dial tone rang in MacCoy's ear.

6. Lullaby – Hypnogaja

MacCoy hated life. It just sucked over all. His grandmother had passed away, and yet he couldn't cry at her funeral. Everything seemed so perfect as a child, nothing was wrong and life was beautiful. He was wrong, his childhood was easy and simple, and it's sweetness had expired, only leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

Why should he ever try anymore? Why couldn't life be like a fairytale? Or maybe a lullaby, a sweet and soothing lullaby.

Mo came into his life and he had shared these revelations with him. Mo nodded and sighed, knowing exactly how much truth was held in MacCoy's word.

Yet Mo had to disagree.

"Dude ya gotta find those moments of happiness...Like we always have a swell time together...I dunno what I would do if you died," Mo spoke shallowly.

MacCoy finally cried that day, with mo holding his hand and sharing a few pained tears of his own.

7. Love Hurts - Incubus

Mo sighed as he kicked his bed, pissed off at MacCoy's stupid behavior. MacCoy had been out and he had too much to drink and nearly got run over. Thankfully Oblio was there and was kind enough to give him a ride to Mo's house to drop him off. Mo hated whenever did stupid things like this, always ending up at his house at ungodly hours needing help.

Mo loved the boy, but he couldn't keep doing this.

MacCoy smiled dumbly at him, his eyes fogged up and unfocused. Mo waved his hand in front of his face and there was no response. Mo knew something was wrong, this was different. MacCoy would usually knock out if he had too much to drink. And even though there was alcohol on MacCoy's shirt and on his breath, Mo smelled his shirt and found the faint smell of marijuana on it.

Mo frowned, MacCoy wouldn't...

Mo waited until the next day to confront the blonde. With a swift pull he took them to an alley way and proceeded to scold the young man. MacCoy's blue eyes began to become glassy, Mo took off his goggles and stopped. MacCoy spilled everything, his home life, how he hated himself and how he was in love.

Mo frowned, MacCoy was in love? It made him slightly sad but waited for MacCoy to continue.

MacCoy answered with a soft and innocent kiss, his arms wrapping around Mo and resting on his shoulders.

Mo pulled away from the delicious kiss and smiled, "MacCoy It's gonna be alright,"picking up the b-boy's hand and lacing their fingers he continued, "We'll get through this together."

MacCoy squeezed Mo's hand and his tears stopped. He nodded, never letting go of Mo's hand.

8. I Never Wanted To Dance- MSI

Mo couldn't believe that there was a white boy in his class.

Mo started to teach dancing classes afterschool in order to get a few extra credits and of course all his friends where there along with a few classmates but this random white guy wants to join in. Mo almost wanted to shoo him away but everyone was supposed to be able to join. With a strangled chuckle, he finally walked up to the boy.

"Hey kid, you gotta keep up with us kay?" Mo shouted. MacCoy turned and simply nodded, "That's alright homes." Mo's eye twitched, this guy was callin him homes? HELL. NO.

Mo turned and taught the class, never giving MacCoy any prior training or showing him the routines.

MacCoy just smiled and did his best, eventually learning the routine by simply watching and mimicking. MacCoy sometimes became frustrated, but he never gave up. Always tackling whatever challenge Mo threw at him. Everyone began to like the kid, he was nice and cute...

Mo began to grow fond of the white boy's presence and missed him whenever he failed to show up.

By the time prom came, Mo already knew who he was goin to ask out. MacCoy was the only boy he would ever want to dance with...

9. Something Like This-Scissor Sisters

MacCoy had never expected this man following him. He knew the guy from school, but he could never believe that someone like HIM would be interested. He tried his best to be attractive and sexual with his hips and dancing. MacCoy smiled as he could feel every movement bringing Mo closer, drawing him in and being able to finally reach out and touch him.

Mo was so entranced by this boy. Can he get any hotter? He could swear he felt his heart beat harder just by looking at this other boy. It was beautiful, and yet this boy, he had met him before...

Mo couldn't wait, he had to get closer.

- GLEE CAST

MacCoy was glued to the screen.

Mo sighed, ever since that Glee show began airing he had to spend tuesday nights with MacCoy curled up on the couch and watch this high-school musical like tv series. He never got why MacCoy became such a fan, but MacCoy would never miss a show. Mo pouted, MacCoy would always pay more attention to the TV rather than his awesome super sexy boyfriend when this show came on.

MacCoy began to sing horribly off-key with the singers on the glowing screen, jumping out of Mo's lap and doing a small jig in the living room. Mo could feel laughter bubbling up into his throat, this is why he put up with this.

MacCoy would always get so excited and dance and Mo could never say no to that face.


End file.
